A Necklace For Nemo
by Konginator3
Summary: Nemo X Pearl! After 1 month of Nemo being captured and soon brought back, Pearl felt guilty, thinking she caused this entire mess. She then decided to make him a token of her appreciation, but the more she works on it, her love for the little clownfish grows stronger! Will she be able to confess her feelings for Nemo? Time to find out in this romantic story between Nemo & Pearl!
1. Ch 1: A Special Secret

**Well gang... this is it. My first ever Movie AND Shipping Fanfic. It's a ****_Nemo X Pearl_**** Fanfic! Not really much of these but I really hope there's more in the future! Welp, let's do this. Leave good reviews and maybe some kind words of motivation.**

_Chapter 1: Special Secret_

'Hm, I wonder when he'll be able to get here,' thought a little flapjack octopus that was at the drop-off waiting for something or perhaps someone. Pearl was just waiting for the school day to end in about 20 minutes but was also waiting for a certain little clownfish to show up with her. "Oh when will he ever show up?" said Pearl feeling a little impatient. Suddenly, 3 voices boomed in, "When will who show up Pearl?" Hearing those voices so sudden, she screamed and inked out of fear, but quickly became upset at the people she knows the voices of. It was just her friends Tad the Butterflyfish, Sheldon the Seahorse, and the gang's new friend, Squirt the Sea Turtle.

"Tad, Sheldon, Squirt! Not funny you three! You guys made me ink again!" Pearl whined as she was filled with embarrassment about the fact that she inked in front of her friends again. Tad started to snicker a little, but Squirt told him to hold it, in which the young sea turtle said, "Sorry about scaring ya there dudette, but the dudes and I were just wondering what you meant by who you're waiting for." Pearl started to become a little nervous about that and was starting to panic a little in her mind. "Oh no one, just Nemo. Just him and me, and no one else," said the young octopus as she's getting worried that her friends were on to her.

The gang wasn't fully buying her baloney and Sheldon was a little confused of what she meant. "Nemo? Why just- **ACHOO**! Why just him? I mean we all hang out from- **CHOO!** Time to time, but why do you want just him and no one else- **ACHOO**!" Pearl was slightly blushing and fiddling with her tentacles, knowing that her cover was almost being blown. She tried to keep calm and think of a way around the conversation, but unfortunately, her voice was faster than her mind. "Oh no reason at all, just a friendly conversation that's all. I mean, it's not like I actually looooo-" Pearl quickly covered her mouth with her slightly short tentacle. 'Oh heck, what have I done,' she thought hoping that the boys didn't catch on with what she was saying. However, Tad was starting to realize what she meant, and was also starting to wear a smug smile on him, because of the very words she just said.

"Either I'm definitely obnoxious and completely crazy, or you actually have a crush on Nemo!" snickered Tad as he was secretly enjoying the fact that Pearl has a crush on his best friend, Nemo. Realizing that she's been close to caught, she wasn't wanting to fully go down on the truth. "N-No I don't, what makes you think that," she said while blushing a bit. Squirt and Sheldon took a while to think about what the two students meant, but were able to catch on quickly, and wore the same smug expression that Tad has on. "Ohhhhh, sure you don't," said Sheldon sarcastically as he, just like his friend, also enjoys the fact of Pearl like-liking the little clownfish. Squirt then piped in saying, "Dudette, this is great! You having a crush on the clownfish dude, this is totally wicked!"

Even though she's been close to being caught, Pearl was desperate to hide the evidence. "I already told you guys, I DON'T have a crush on Nemo!" she shouted while fully blushing.

"**Do Too**!" "_Do Not_!" "**Do** **Too**!" "_Do_ _Not_!" "**Do** **Too**!" "_DO_ _NOT_!" "There you guys are," a new voice piped in. The gang turned around to see a small clownfish with a small fin on him. That fish's name is Nemo, who was captured 1 month ago by divers, but was rescued by his father, Marlin, his friend, Dory, and his gang of older friends, the Tank Gang: Gill, Peach, Bloat, Bubbles, Gurgle, Deb (& Flo), and Jacques. "Oh, hi Nemo!" his classmates said seeing their friend. Nemo swam towards his friends, but a bit closer to Pearl, which caused her to blush a bit. "Hi Pearl!" Nemo chirped in happiness. "H-Hi Nemo," said Pearl as she was still embarrassed that her friends were close to finding out her secret. "I just wanted to say thanks for helping me on the team science project that Mr. Ray gave us. I really couldn't have done it without your help," said Nemo as he held her short tentacle with his lucky fin, "You really are a great person Pearl!"

Upon those actions, Pearl's face was blushing madly and smiling goofily about the facts that Nemo was holding her "hand" and also calling her a great person. "You're welcome Nemo!" the little octopus said, still blushing madly. "Well, I better head back to Mr. Ray, school ends in 5 minutes. Bye guys! I'll see you all some other time," exclaimed Nemo as he swam off to get ready for the school day to end. "Bye Nemo!" the gang shouted back at him. Pearl was so pleased with Nemo that she accidentally blew her cover. "Oh, he is sooo CUTE!" she exclaimed being filled with tons of happiness, only to cover her mouth in horror about what she just said in front of her friends.

She slowly turned around to find her friends wearing very big smug grins on their faces. **"Do Too! Do Too-OO! DO TOOOO!"** the boys sang in a silly tone. "Um... do not?" squeaked Pearl being filled with tons of embarrassment. The boys then wore "Are-You-Sure-About-That" faces on them, showing that they fully know Pearl's secret. The little flapjack octopus can only groan and say 'yes' in annoyance, knowing very well that her secret has been revealed. Tad, who reverted back to his normal face, then said, "Alright lover-girl, it's time to get going. I can already hear Mr. Ray calling us from here." The boys then sped off with Pearl following close behind, who was still upset that they found out her little secret. Today is going to be a _VERY __long_ day for Pearl the Flapjack Octopus!

**Well I just made my ever first Movie and Love fanfic... AWESOME! THIS IS GONNA BE SO COOL! YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT? BECAUSE THERE'S A HECK LOT MORE WHERE THAT CAME FROM! STAY TUNED FOR MORE "A NECKLACE FOR NEMO!"**


	2. Ch 2: Sea-ing Memories Part 1

**Hello folks, I have returned! I've decided to do a flashback on this chapter, which shows Pearl's view of meeting Nemo, and what she thinks about it! Enough chit-chat, enjoy this chapter! (P.S. I added some elements from the video game to tie in with the movie! Guess what else I included in this chapter.)**

_Chapter 2: Sea-ing Memories Part 1_

As the young sea creatures made their way to Mr. Ray for him to take them back to the reef, Pearl saw Nemo smiling at her on the way, which caused the little octopus to giggle and blush a little. He was a little confused of what she was giggling about, but his thoughts were interrupted when the teacher called for him and the other students as they boarded on top of him. Mr. Ray then exclaimed to his students, "Okey-Dokie explorers, field trip's over! Congratulations on all of you finishing you team projects by the way! It certainly took all of you a while to set up your reports of coral and the algae living inside of them. However, now it's time for you young ones to head back home to your families! Ooooooooo..."

The spotted eagle ray started singing while swimming his students back to Sandy Patch School to wait for their families to come and pick them up. On the way, Tad was being obnoxious to other students, Sheldon and Squirt were having a conversation about interesting facts about seahorses and turtles, and Nemo was just sight-seeing the entire ocean. Every student was busy in their own conversations, except for one young female octopus. Pearl was gazing upon Nemo as he was looking around the big blue world, which was causing her to silently laughing about how enthusiastic he is. 'He really is an actual perfect combination of cool and cute! He's amazing,' Pearl thought while gazing upon the fish she secretly loves.

Suddenly, thinking about the little clownfish caused her to fall into deep thought and think about another very great thing: it was the day she first met him!

* * *

_Pearl's POV_

_"__Oh dear, this is bad. Really bad!" I said as I was panicking out of my mind! I'm now trapped inside of these scary caves. 'I knew I shouldn't have left Dad and went to the caves. I literally have no idea where to go and I'm really starting to freak out.' I started to cry a little, thinking that I'll never be able to leave. However, I suddenly heard someone swimming towards me. I felt a little confused and was wondering to myself, 'Who's there? Dad? Guys? Anyone?' Then suddenly, some kind of fish swam towards me, frightening me and causing me to ink. Even though I couldn't fully see it, I scream in shock, "Aah! Aw, you made me ink." It took a while for the ink to clear, but that's when I saw a small clownfish in front of me. __Oh, this is just great! I inked and now I'm pretty sure he's gonna make fun of me for inking. __What I didn't expect is that the clownfish then recoiled a little and apologized to me, "Oop, sorry, sorry. Well, um, I'm Nemo." I was actually surprised that he apologized about making me ink, because other than my parents, no one has ever apologized to me after making me ink. 'He said...sorry...for making me ink? Why would he want to do that? __... Although, I do have to admit, he does look a little cute.' __Usually, someone would laugh or tease me whenever I ink, but there's something nice about him that makes me feel happy, especially his name._

_ 'Nemo... what a really nice name,' I thought as I was watching him. I then said to him, "A big pleasure to meet Nemo, I'm not sure if you already know, but my name's Pearl." He smiled when I told him my name, which made me feel all warm and fuzzy for some reason. He then said to me, "Tad and Sheldon said you got lost in here." Upon hearing those words, I figured that he already met my friends Tad and Sheldon, meaning that he could possibly be a new student to Sandy Patch School. All of a sudden, my thoughts were pushed aside when I realized a bad thing: we were gonna be late for school!_

_"Oooh! We're gonna be late for school! Do you know the way out?" He nodded his head 'yes,' which means he definitely knows the way. He coaxed his tail at me, meaning that he wants me to follow him. As we moved around in the caves, he told me a little bit about himself, like who his family is and where he's from. 'An overprotective father and living in what he tries to say "anemone?" ... that does sound a little odd but I shouldn't really judge him that much on those details, especially when he tries to say __anemone. He sounds really lovable just trying to say it!' I thought as we moved around. Soon enough, we were able to escape from the caves and he brought me back to my friends, Sheldon and Tad. Tad was known to be an obnoxious butterfly fish, and Sheldon was a sea horse who is known to be H2O Intolerant, which causes him to commonly sneeze at times._

_Sheldon was apparently the first one to spot us both and said, "Look! There's Nemo! With Pearl!" Tad then piped in shouting, "Hooray! You found her!" 'He sure indeed did!' I thought as we now discussed how we can get to school in time, but Nemo told us that there was a giant clam blocking the way. However, I knew one way to get the giant clam out of here, so I pulled out a pearl, which I previously found in the caves, from one of my tentacles, held it with me, and said to the gang, "Hey guys, look what I found in the caves!" The boys all 'wow'-ed in amazement, but Nemo was the one that was most amused by it. I knew I owed him one because he rescued me in the caves, so I was quickly able to decide on what I should do with the pearl. "You can have it Nemo. Thanks for saving me!" He then took the pearl from me and thanked me for the gift, which for some strange reason caused me to blush. Nemo was starting to hatch a plan and said, "Hm, Dad said clams like these things... maybe if I give it to the clam, it might close, allowing us to head for school!" He was very excited to go to school, which I can't blame him for, since school is very fun. It took him a while to carry the pearl over to the clam, but he was able to get it to close its mouth. He looked very happy about getting the clam to move, which made me feel a bit happy for him._

_He then looked over to another older clownfish, which I think might be his dad. "Look Dad! We can keep going!" he said, being full of energy. However, his dad looked very concerned about Nemo and said-or rather shouted, "What are you doing? You could have been hurt!" Nemo looked a bit annoyed with his father and replied, "Dad! I'm fine, let's go!" Wow, he wasn't kidding when he said he had an overprotective father. Oh well, my dad acts a little bit like that towards me, although, I don't think he's really THAT worried for me. I'm a big girl and he knows that I can be able to take care of myself. _

_Nemo, his dad, the boys, and I then swam towards the school and went through an arc. However, Sheldon sneezed into the walls and all of a sudden, the rocks were starting to fall, in which we hurriedly swam out of the __collision. We were able to get out in time, but the rocks were now blocking Nemo and his father from going any further. Sheldon was in full surprise and said, "Woah! Those rocks almost fell on us and now we can't move them." "Guess you'll never get to school Nemo!" Tad piped in while chuckling, but I gave him a small slap, telling to knock it off. I then heard Nemo's dad's voice, "Here, let me do it Nemo." I was able to look through a small peaking hole and found that he was only pretending to move them. Nemo's dad then lied to him saying, "Aw gee- I can't move them. Oh well, I guess we'll have to go home now." __'Jeez, what a faker!' __I saw how Nemo looked a little sad, which caused me to feel sad for him as well. However, I couldn't let him be left behind, and I'll make sure he lives a happy life in school, whether his dad likes it or not. I was able to quickly hatch a plan._

_"Hey Nemo! Maybe you could do it!" He then looked up with a face of hope, letting myself know that my plan could work. "Do you think you can try darting into the rocks to get them out of the way?" Nemo was filled with vigor and positivity and said to me, "Well, I don't know, but it's time for me to find out!" He swam back and darted into the rocks once, which caused the rocks to bulge a bit. He did it a second time and almost got the rocks out. On his third attempt, he fully charged into the blockage, completely pushing all the rocks out of the way. I was very astounded by his surprisingly boisterous strength. 'Wow! He's very strong... and he kinda looks a bit handsome when he shows his strength.' Nemo's dad then rushed over to him, being overprotective again. "Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?" Nemo then replied, "It's fine Dad!" He then sighed in relief, knowing that he was fine, even though my friends and I were able to completely tell that he was alright. All of a sudden, Nemo swam up to and, with a smile full of happiness, said to me, "Thanks for being supportive of me Pearl! Pe_arl Pearl! **Pearl!"**

* * *

**"PEARL!" **Pearl snapped out of her fantasy to face a little confused Nemo. "Pearl, we just got back a minute ago. You looked like you were in a bit of a daze. Is everything okay?" he asked as he was truly concerned about his friend. The students and Mr. Ray just arrived back at the reef. "Oh, I'm okay Nemo. Thanks for asking." Pearl chirped with a smile on her face. 'That's nice of him to let me know if I'm okay.' Nemo's frown was able to turn upside-down, and shouted to his friends, "Well guys, I'll see you all tomorrow!" "Bye everyone!" Sheldon said as he swam off towards his parents. "I'll see you guys next time!" Tad exclaimed while he swam towards his mom. "Catch up with ya later dudes!" Squirt chirped as he went off to find his cool dad. "I think I see my dad from here," Pearl said. "I think I see mine too, with Dory," Nemo replied, "I'll see you tomorrow Pearl!" She was so giddy with the clownfish when she accidentally blew her cover a second time. "See you later Cuti-" Pearl exclaimed as she rapidly covered her mouth while blushing madly, praying that Nemo didn't fully hear what she said. She then noticed that he stopped swimming and turned his head around, making her panic that he might have heard her. "Did you say something Pearl?" Nemo questioned, letting her know that he didn't actually listen to her last part of her goodbye. "Oh, nothing! I just had a bit of a cough," she replied back to him. "Oh, okay then. Bye!" Nemo chirped as he swam off towards his family. Pearl gave a sigh of relief, knowing that Nemo didn't actually hear her. She then went off towards her dad, but not before thinking of one important thought. 'Oh thank gosh, I really need to be careful on expressing my feelings towards him!'

**Konginator3: Wow Pearl, just wow! You almost blew your cover again.  
****Pearl: Hey! It's not my fault that I find him cute!  
****Konginator3****: PEARL, LOOK! IT'S NEMO!  
****Pearl: WHERE!  
****Konginator3****: BA-hahahahaha!  
****Pearl: Oh, ha ha ha, very funny Kong!  
****Konginator3: Aw, don't worry Pearl! I'm sure you'll get Nemo as your lover eventually. This chapter is definitely longer than the previous one. Little tip for you guys, the more positive reviews I get, the longer the next chapter will be!  
Pearl: I wonder what our couple name should be, Nemearl or Pemo?  
Konginator3: Pearl, just save it for later.**** Well then, see you next time!**


End file.
